A chlorinated isocyanuric acid forming hypochlorous acid in an aqueous solution is known as a chlorine-based oxidizing agent and has been used in various applications due to the excellent bactericidal, bleaching, and deodorizing effects. The chlorinated isocyanuric acid is used in the form of powder or granule and, in addition, is frequently used after press-molding into tablets in view of easy handling.
Incidentally, since a compression molded product of the chlorinated isocyanuric acid exhibit a decreased dissolving rate as compared with powdery one when brought into contact with water, it has been widely conducted that a chlorinated isocyanuric acid is blended with an organic acid and a carbonate salt as a effervescent agent and the blend is formed into a molded product. For example, a reference (e.g. JP-A-61-192800) proposes a effervescent cleaning agent obtained by blending a chlorinated isocyanuric acid, adipic acid, and sodium bicarbonate or sodium carbonate and subjecting the blend to tablet formation.
However, such effervescent chlorinated isocyanuric acid molded products are sensitive to moisture in the air and hence the greatest care should be taken for the storage. That is, when a molded product comprising a chlorinated isocyanuric acid, an organic acid, and a carbonate salt is left at a place open to the outside air, it absorbs moisture in the outside air and the chlorinated isocyanuric acid, organic acid, and carbonate salt react with one another and decompose to generate chlorine-based gases and carbon dioxide gas. As a result, there arise problems that the effective chlorine content in the above molded product diminishes and also its bubbling ability decreases.
In order to prevent occurrence of the problems, the effervescent chlorinated isocyanuric acid molded products are packed under tight sealing with an aluminum-deposited film or an aluminum foil-laminated film, but there is a risk of expansion or burst of the packing bug in the case that it is stored under high temperature and humidity for a long period of time, so that a effervescent molded product excellent in storage stability has been desired.
On the other hand, a reference (e.g. JP-A-1-139511) discloses a chlorinated isocyanuric acid molded product having a good blend stability obtained by mixing a chlorinated isocyanuric acid compound or its alkali salt having a size capable of passing through 60-mesh sieve (note: sieve opening of 250 μm) with sodium sulfate having a size capable of passing through 35-mesh sieve (note: sieve opening of 420 μm) and compressing the mixture, followed by crushing and screening.
However, there is no description on the stabilizing effect of the chlorinated isocyanuric acid molded product containing a chlorinated isocyanuric acid, an organic acid, and a carbonate salt.
Moreover, at the production of a chlorinated isocyanuric acid molded product comprising sodium sulfate, crystals of sodium sulfate show a high hardness, so that there is a risk of abrading or damaging the surfaces of mortar and pestle to be used as a mold at press-molding. For solving such a problem, it is suitable to blend a lubricant such as magnesium stearate, calcium stearate, or a fatty acid ester.
However, when the chlorinated isocyanuric acid molded product containing the above lubricant is dissolved in water, the lubricant may remain undissolved in the molded-product dissolved water to give an unpleasant impression, so that it is difficult to use the lubricant for bathwater, pool-water, and the like. In addition, a fatty acid ester-based lubricant has a problem that a chlorinated isocyanuric acid is decomposed to generate chlorine-based gases by the contact of the lubricant with the chlorinated isocyanuric acid.